The Chance Long Awaited
by keller12917
Summary: In the fifth season the episode "Hot Dog" had Jeannie and Mike at odds over a cop once again. This time she refused to back down but their conversation always bothered me. As their talk never included how Mike had acted about Steve this is my interpretation of Mike and Jeannie's talk, if Steve had been brought up.


**A/N Thanks to Briroch for checking this story over for me. I appreciate it more than she will ever know.**

**I had a few who weren't happy with the way I ended this story. For new readers of this story or ones who are reading it over again, I wanted to let you all know there is a sequel to this story, it is titled "Too Close For Comfort" So for any who want to find out what happened next you can read that sequel. I do appreciate all of you readers. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

Mike and Jeannie were having the age old argument that always seemed to get them hot under the collar. It concerned something she felt she had given in to way too many times for her liking and now she was digging her heels in.

They were in his office, talking about her plans and the man that was involved in those plans as well as the man that Mike would never let get close to his daughter in the past.

"Jeannie, you know how I feel about that kind of thing. And especially about a hot dog like that!" Mike snapped angrily.

"You feel that way about everyone that I might be interested in when it is a cop. You pulled this kind of thing on me when Steve was here too. And thanks to you I never got a chance to tell him if I wanted to be with him." Jeannie yelled back just as angry.

"Well, go tell him now then. He isn't dating anyone, and he is no longer a cop! Are you still interested even though he is no longer a cop or is it only cops you want to date?" Mike sounded almost as if he was pleading.

"Great now you say I can date him when he is farther away and we have had hardly any contact with him." Jeannie responded irritated.

"You know I just wanted to protect you Jeannie, he was a cad while working with me, going from one woman to the other to the other. I didn't want you get hurt, but I realize I should not have tried to tell you who to date. I knew you were in love with him or infatuated whatever you wish to call it and I tried my best to smother that between the two of you and I admit I was wrong." Mike tried to explain his reasons for actions of the past.

"Too bad you didn't admit that back then and let Steve and I see, if there could be anything between us. Did you ever ask him why he didn't stay in just one relationship Mike? The answer might have surprised you if you had. It wasn't because he is or was a cad." . Jeannie vented her frustration

"You sound like you two did have some time to discuss some of this after all, more than I thought." Mike answered surprised

"We had our share of talks. Neither of us wanted to hurt you so we held off on any feelings we might have for each other. I gave in to your paranoia and so did Steve, but this time I am not giving in Mike. Larry Wilson and I are seeing each other whether you like it or not until I decide not to see him any longer if that happens. You should have voiced all of this about Steve being an option for me a good while back and Larry Wilson might never have been in the picture I can tell you that." Jeannie hurled the words as she stormed out.

After Jeannie had stormed out of his office Mike, did a lot of soul searching. He thought about their talk while he was at the office, while he and his new partner were out on patrol, he thought about it all the rest of that day. That night, while Jeannie was out, he picked up the phone and placed a call he realized should have been placed long ago. The phone was answered on the other end by the second ring, the voice coming through the receiver made Mike smile.

"How are you doing, buddy boy? You sound good." Mike greeted his best friend and former partner cheerfully.

"Mike! Hi, I am good how are you? How's Jeannie?" Steve asked excitedly.

"I'm doing good. Jeannie's good. Steve, I was hoping we could have lunch tomorrow. I wondered if you might have time." Mike inquired.

"Sure, classes are over by one tomorrow. We could meet around one thirty if you like. Are you sure everything is okay?" Steve asked, having detected something in Mike's voice.

"Sure, everything is good just have missed seeing you and thought we might catch up. Do you want to meet in Berkeley or here?" Mike spoke as casually as possible.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to my place? I will pick up something for us and head there better make the time two or so though. Will it just be the two of us or will Jeannie be joining us?" Steve responded warmly.

"Just you and me. I think Jeannie already had made other plans, will have to check. See you tomorrow." Mike said a bit anxiously.

After they had hung up, Steve straightened up the apartment a bit, so he would not have to rush doing it in the morning. The next day after classes were finished, Steve got everything he needed together and headed to San Francisco. He just made a stop to pick up a call in order at Mama's, then he headed straight to his apartment where he found his former partner waiting.

They both grinned when they saw each other and could not resist a hug. Steve let them into his apartment and started fixing their plates with the food he had picked up. Over their meal they visited, catching up with each other and just enjoying being together again.

Steve's old detective skills were still intact and he sensed something about Mike and waited for the right time to mention it, he had never really known his friend to be so nervous around him.

"Mike, you seem anxious about something. Maybe it's me but you have never been nervous around me before what's on your mind?" Steve inquired curiously.

"Steve, I have been trying to think how to best say this to you and I guess just straight out is the way to go. I wanted to apologize to you for- well- thinking the worst of you, when we were working together." Mike's voice betrayed his embarrassment.

"I don't follow, what do you mean thinking the worst when we were working together?" Steve asked feeling a bit confused.

"About you not staying in one relationship. I called you a cad a few times when I saw how often you would date different girls." Mike admitted shamefacedly

"Okay Mike what brought all of this up?" Steve wondered all of a sudden.

"Jeannie and I had a talk yesterday and you came up in the conversation. She got hot under the collar and asked me did I ever bother to ask you what the reason was for your not staying with just one girl. That the answer might surprise me and it wasn't because you are or were a cad." Mike said cautiously.

"I see so now you want the reason I guess. Mike, does it matter now?" Steve asked.

"I don't know honestly. I just know I should have asked you way back when rather than just calling you like I thought." Mike exclaimed guiltily

"Mike you weren't the only one saying that about me. Don't let it bother you. I knew my reasons and that was all that mattered really. I mean sure I tried to laugh it off when I heard you saying that, but it wasn't a life or death matter. " Steve said, remembering the hurt he had felt

"Jeannie tried telling me back then you weren't a cad that all of us were being stupid. I should have listened to her better; yesterday was sort of a wakeup call from her." Mike responded anxiously.

"Jeannie always did have my back it seemed. She is quite a woman, Mike, you can be proud of her." Steve spoke, almost beaming at the thought.

"I am proud of both of you, buddy boy. You are doing really good and so is Jeannie. So you going to tell me the reason you had." Mike pressed on gently.

"There was a time Mike, I was serious about this one lady. Right about the time we met in fact. She...well, guess I wasn't the guy for her. I had gone over to her place as I had been out of town, so I wanted to see her first thing. She wasn't in so I sat in my car and waited. While I was waiting for her this car pulled up, it was her with another guy. I was about to get out of my car when I saw them kissing each other, she must have seen me at same time but I was already back in my car and leaving. We talked the next day and I found out she had been dating him steady all the time I thought we were together. I swore I would let nobody get close to me again." Steve recalled heartbreak he had experienced.

"So you started dating here and there and if it was getting too serious you moved on ?" Mike asked curiously.

"Something like that. A lot of times the girls wanted more than I was ready to give, at least to them that is, so it was easy to not get attached too much. I tried to keep my heart closed off as much as possible, but someone ended up finding a way in, but that is another story. You got the answer you wanted for my being a cad." Steve finished up sarcastically

"Well, I know now and I should have known then that you are no cad. The one that found her way into your heart, guess she had a father who didn't know enough to butt out and let you two see what could be, am I right?" Mike probed gently

"Now who are you talking about?" Steve waited to hear Mike's confession.

"Well the father would be me, so guess you know who the girl is. Steve, truthfully, is she the one that got in?" Mike asked.

"She did manage to crack the barrier a bit more than I expected. Don't worry her virtue is safe." Steve tried to put Mike's mind at ease.

"I thought it must be her she has had...well, I used to call it a thing for you, but guess the right term is feelings for you since I first brought you home. Guess somehow you two connected with each other." Mike spoke quietly

"She is an incredible person, guess we could relate to each other given our generation. Too though she is just that way. She was a very empathic and caring lady that I will always cherish." Steve tried to stay on the edge of truth

"Is that all it was buddy boy? Just able to relate to each other? I mean were your feelings for Jeannie deeper than friendship and just two people of the same generation?" Mike asked bluntly

Steve looked at Mike not sure what to say in answer to that especially after all this time had passed. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and gazed out the window a bit.

"Mike, are you asking about my feelings now or back then? Because it just seems funny to be asking about what I felt then at this moment in time . You aren't the most subtle person. " Steve needed Mike to let him know what he really wanted to know before he gave away too much.

"You know me too well, so yes the answer is I am asking about now as well as then." Mike responded.

"The feelings are deeper than friendship, yes, at least on my part. I am sure Jeannie has a lot of good prospects in Arizona and whoever she ended up with, I will be happy for her." Steve spoke with reluctance

"That brings up something else I need to apologize for, I did my best to smother her feelings for you back then and vice versa. You both deserved better than that. You bent yourselves to my will and I appreciate that, but I was wrong to not let you kids see where things might go with each other, if that was what you wanted." Mike finally realized the truth even more than when Jeannie yelled at him

"Jeannie really lectured you didn't you?" Steve quietly asked, knowing Jeannie could be terse when she wanted.

Right then there was a knock on the door. Steve went to answer it and was shocked to see who the visitor was standing on his stairs. Mike came to see who was there in time to see Steve and Jeannie in a tight hug. When they finally turned loose of each other she entered the apartment.

"Wanted to come at least say hi while was here and thought maybe you might still be at school. That is until I saw the note pad by the phone where Mike had written where he would be and the time." Jeannie explained giving Mike an odd look

"Glad you came. Have missed you. Can I get you anything ? Have you eaten? Mike and I finished but wouldn't take long to fix something." Steve asked politely.

"Maybe just some tea, I'm not hungry. You two been having a good visit?" Jeannie accepted cheerfully.

"Very good. Did you have a good day, sweetheart?" Mike inquired, hoping she would not let on about Larry Wilson.

"Wasn't too bad I guess. I didn't know you were coming to visit Steve or I would have come with you." Jeannie berated him softly.

"Knew you had other plans made and wanted to talk to Steve about things so I just left you the note." Mike said quickly before Steve returned.

Steve gave her a glass of iced tea and all visited, while Mike watched both of them. He could see Jeannie's eyes were lit up and animated talking to Steve and the reaction seemed to be mutual. His mind wandered and didn't hear them speaking to him, until he was nudged by Steve.

"Kind of far away aren't you? Or are you about to fall asleep on us?" Steve joked fondly

"Sorry I was just thinking and enjoyed hearing the two of you again. Listen Steve if you haven't got any plans tonight, how about you and Jeannie get out together so you can visit longer?" Mike inquired anxiously.

"Well, it is a bit short notice but if Jeannie is free I am game. I know a great restaurant in Berkeley." Steve answered hopefully

"For you if I had any plans made I would change them. It's my last night here and would like to get to spend a bit more time with you." Jeannie accepted readily

After a time was arranged for Steve to pick her up, Mike and Jeannie departed so she could get ready for the night out, as well as make excuses to her other date for that night. While Jeannie showered Mike went out on a secret errand. He knew Jeannie had been eying a dress in a shop window but thought it too pricey. He took the dress she planned to wear that night for her date with Steve and the sales clerk found the dress Jeannie liked in her size.

Leaving the dress box on the bed and returning her other dress to the closet, Mike waited for Jeannie to appear in the new dress. About ten minutes later he heard her outcry and knew she had found the dress. He went to check on her and was surprised by her bumping into him as she was hurrying his way. She threw her arms around him in a loving hug that almost squeezed the breath out of him.

"I take it you like the dress?" Mike teased his daughter lovingly

"Mike, it's the exact one I had been wanting but.." Jeannie said appreciatively

"No, buts it was about time you had it. Now you better get ready before Steve gets here, we don't want to keep the boy waiting. Well at least not too long." Mike warned.

Jeannie hurried back to her room to finish her preparations and dressing. When Steve arrived half an hour later Mike let him in and they talked until Jeannie appeared. When Steve and Mike saw her in her new dress both lost the power of speech. Steve finally recovered after a few stunned minutes.

"Wow that dress looks incredible on you." Steve praised

"Thanks, it was a gift from Mike. Ready to go?" Jeannie inquired fondly.

They both said bye to Mike and took off. Steve had made reservations for them at a restaurant he knew of but had never taken anyone to. He was a bit nervous about the choice as had not asked Jeannie what she might prefer. When they arrived though and were seated he realized he had made the right choice. The restaurant was a pretty expensive place with a great view and a well-lit garden that was worth taking more than one look at. Steve knew that tonight would be a good night to call for last minute reservations. Once both had decided on menu choices, he ordered them a bottle of wine to be brought to table.

After a glass was poured for each of them they talked together quietly while waiting for their order.

"Jeannie, I hope it didn't cause you any trouble coming out with me tonight. I mean I just sensed you already had plans made with someone else." Steve inquired discreetly.

"I wanted to be able to go with you, and no, there was no trouble with changing plans. I hope you had no trouble either, if you broke a date or something on my account." Jeannie was almost afraid of the answer

"Didn't have to, had no plans, but would have broken one if had . Chances to see you are rarer than ever now." Steve joked.

"You mean you actually miss me hanging around like I did?" Jeannie teased.

"Of course I miss you." Steve sounded surprised.

"You are missed too, Professor Keller, for the record. This is a nice restaurant you come here often?" Jeannie inquired curiously,

"I've been here a few times before, thought maybe might take you somewhere out of the norm. I' m sorry didn't think to ask what kind of food you would prefer tonight be." Steve answered softly

"This is wonderful, I am glad you chose this place. I guess your other dates like it here as well." Jeannie was fishing for more information.

"You are only one I have brought here Jeannie. The other times I ate here were on my own other than the first time when a college buddy and his wife brought me here." Steve assured her quietly " I liked it a lot so came back on my own a few times."

"I am flattered Steve." Jeannie said sincerely.

Their meal came and they ate between talking. Jeannie caught him up on a lot of her news about college and things she did there and some extracurricular activities . He brought her up to speed on different things about his work and different things he was doing outside work. The one thing neither ever said to the other was about dating someone else.

When their meal was over and Steve paid the bill he took her to a museum that had an exhibit ongoing about women architects. He noticed right away she was excited about it and was talking to him in a low voice about the different items they saw and forms of architecture each used in their work. He could not stop smiling at how energized she was and was happy he had heard about this. He was also happy that she was here to share it with, as she was the first person that came to mind when he heard about this particular exhibit.

"One day they will probably be having your name in one of these exhibits, Jeannie. Can I have your autograph now?" Steve whispered.

"I don't know about that Steve, these have all had big accomplishments." Jeannie said in awe.

"You will too. Environmental architecture is nothing to be sneezed at." Steve declared proudly.

Jeannie looked at him, surprised that he remembered exactly what area she was really interested in. As she pulled him in for a hug both felt like everything was right. They finally broke the hug a few minutes later smiling as they headed back to his car.

"Thank you for that Steve. It was a wonderful exhibit and a wonderful dinner too. I am glad we got to spend this time together." Jeannie exclaimed happily but sad that this evening was almost over or so she thought.

"You aren't ready to head home are you? I mean well I thought we would go dancing now and if Mike doesn't mind, maybe we could watch the sun rise." Steve explained.

"Absolutely not, I mean on ready to head home." Jeannie exclaimed cheerfully.

They headed to a dance club in San Francisco where they had gone before. Steve left his tie in the car. Before moving onto the dance floor a call was placed to Mike making sure it would be alright with him that they stayed out and watch the sunrise. Neither wanted to cause him undue worry. Dancing together conversation was almost zilch until a slow number might be played where the music was softer. Jeannie had been curious what Mike actually was talking to Steve about but did not want to pry so waited to see if he would bring it up. During a slow number he finally did speak a tiny bit of what had been said.

"Thanks for taking up for me, Jeannie. I mean, Mike told me how you again told him I wasn't a cad and that he should have asked my reasons for not sticking with one person." Steve said as softly as he could.

He should have asked you way back when. If I knew you weren't, he sure should have known it too without being told." Jeannie exclaimed protectively. "I tried telling him that back then, that he and others were being stupid."

"Yes, he mentioned that part as well. You always did have my back no matter what, Jeannie Stone. I cherish you now and back then." Steve said almost in a whisper

She lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes to see what he was thinking because the catch in his voice spoke volumes to her. He tried to duck his head down to hide his eyes from her gaze, she found herself clinging to him a bit tighter.

After a few more dances they stopped and found a table in as quiet a corner as they could and got a drink and sat and talked a bit more together. She thought about what Mike had said to her in his office about her telling Steve what she thought she had felt. She also thought about Larry Wilson and wondered was she actually just substituting him for Steve as Steve was no longer at SFPD.

"Steve, I think I need to talk to you, but I don't want to do it here." Jeannie said tentatively.

Steve did not speak a word, just got up from his seat and pulled back her chair for her to get up. They left, with him keeping a hand on her arm so as to keep her close where no drunk could accost her. He helped her into the car, then got in and drove them to Seal Cove where they could talk privately. As he parked he looked over at her expectantly waiting, and then saw how anxious she seemed. '

"Want to walk on the beach? Sometimes that helps you sort out your thoughts." Steve offered obligingly.

She nodded and he got out locking his door went and opened hers for her. After making sure he had the keys in pocket he locked hers and they headed down a trail to the beach. Carrying their shoes, they walked a short distance before she finally spoke.

"Steve, when you stopped working at SFPD, there were things I left unsaid. I know you were probably aware I had what Mike calls a thing for you, but I don't feel it was or is just a thing. Well, since I have been home this time, there is someone I have been seeing, he is a motorcycle cop." Jeannie admitted apprehensively.

"I see. Well, I am sure he is a good guy, I guess. Just kind of surprised actually, Mike always banned any of us getting near you and now..." Steve spoke as calm as could but his mind was in turmoil.

"I don't think you do see actually Steve. I realized basically I was trying to substitute you. I dug my heels in when Mike found out. I guess... no, I know that is what I should have done when I knew how I felt back when you were still there." Jeannie announced determinedly." I always regretted not saying all I really wanted back then."

"Well, we did have a few talks of feeling like there might be something we wanted to investigate deeper. Both of us agreed to not pursue it out of deference to Mike." Steve said quietly

"I know we agreed and well, we were both wrong. Mike and I talked about it." Jeannie responded worriedly.

"As I said to him, you really must have lectured him." Steve teased her. "I never have seen him so nervous with me before. Jeannie, do you mind if I ask what you told this motorcycle cop? I mean am I going to get my head handed to me by someone other than Mike Stone?"

"Oh, Steve after two dates? I doubt it! Wait a minute did you just say what I thought? That is without saying it?" Jeannie inquired disbelievingly.

Steve stopped her and held her close and kissed her tenderly. After a minute or two he broke it off and they stood there letting the feelings wash over them, of seeing what could be.

"I would like for us to see what happens between us. We both have always known the feelings go much deeper than friendship and it has been a long time coming. Maybe now is our time, if you have no objections, that is." Steve asked cautiously

"Haha, you are funny, like I would have any objections. I have been crazy about you as long as I can remember in case you forgot." Jeannie exclaimed happily

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Steve admitted with a slight grin.

Both smiled at each other and headed back toward the trail where they stopped and put back on their shoes. Just then the sun rose they stood there admiring the view then finally they walked up the path and headed to his car, knowing this was going to be a beautiful day.

Steve opened her door for her and helped her into the car. She reached over and unlocked his door, which he had just pulled it open to get in, when there was a gunshot. Steve's hand was wrenched from the door as he fell to the ground. All you could hear after, other than Steve's gasping breaths were Jeannie's scream and a motorcycle as it was speeding off..

The End


End file.
